Finding the Flock
by TheBrooksterbird
Summary: The flock was seperated at birth and put in five seperat orphanages but have found there way to three new familys but meet while on vacation which causes what Jeb had tryed to stop, the growing of there wings. Fax
1. Chapter 1

Hey whats up, thank you for wanting to read my story, i hope i dont disapoint.

one thing to remeber: the flock dosnet have wings yet

i do not own Maximum ride but i own the plot

* * *

"Max, wake up."

I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Max' we are going to miss our flight and you know how your dad gets when we are late."

That didn't bother me at all.

"Max, don't make me bring your sister in here!"

That got me up. I mean I love Nudge and all, but she can blab your ears off. "Ok Mom, you win. I'm up."

"Good, now get dressed and finish packing. We leave in forty." said my mom in her unusually happy voice which I knew right away she was faking. She hates waking up early almost as much as me, and why dad makes us get up for a ten o'clock flight at three I have no clue.

"Hey, Max," thinking back on it now, I should have taken cover when I saw Nudge walk into my room. " have you seen my green shirt. You know, the one with the one spaghetti strap and one sleeve cause I cant find it and I thought it would go great with my new jean shorts and that I could wear them to Disney World, maybe when we go to Animal Kingdom, you know, cause that's the one with all the plants, I could blind in and maybe…."

"Have You checked the dryer?" I interrupted.

"Oh, Yeah I bet its there." she said as she left the room. I knew she was exited to go to Florida to see our Grandparents and go to Disney World, but if she kept this up, I might push her out of the plain. That idea made me laugh. She'd probably be running her mouth the whole way down to. ""I cant believe she pushed me, but look at that view, ohhhh is that the ocean, pretty, oh look , another plane, wow what an ugly bird."" Yupp, that's Nudge, our families personal talk show. But she's my only sister, so what could I do.

" I FOUND IT!" Apparently I was right, it was in the dryer.

I changed into a t-shirt and my gray shorts and went to where my bag was only half packed. I found some oversized T's and some more shorts and zipped it shut. See that's the difference between me and Nudge, she cares way to much about her appearance and I don't care at all, as long as I'm comfortable. Well, actually, we are almost polar opposites. She talks to much, I keep to myself. I'm a leader, she's a follower, she sees the cup half full, I see it empty, she's African American and I'm white.

You see we were adopted, I was adopted nine years ago when I was seven and she was adopted six years ago when she was six from a different hospital. But the weird thing was that had never met her before but I felt like I knew her my whole life. Strange, huh? But it couldn't be true because I was sent to the orphanage right after a fire took my parents and she was abandoned as a baby. Sad stories, I know, but we are both extremely happy with our life now with our adoptive parents.

"Max, Are you ready? We are leaving in five." I heard my dad yell up the stairs.

I looked around the room to see if I had left anything important, nope its all packed. I said bye to my room which I would miss over this next month then walked to the door.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm coming." I said as I closed the door behind me."

* * *

like it? hate it? eather way review so i can improve it, open to suggestions


	2. Fang, Gazzy, and Angel

Hey welcome back this might get a little confusing so just keep an open mind

first of Angel and Gazzy are the only two flock mebers wh ended up at the same orphanage

second the all have to be in the same place for their wings to form, why, cause thats how i want it

and third, Iggy has a non bird kid for a sister and dosn;t know he is adopted

if you have anymore questions about this story to claer it up, just ask

and i know that the whole Disney thing is kinda random but i came up with this story last week when i was there

Thanks to ShadowDweller97 for the suggestions about Iggy... and i would be glad to use your character, just give me the ok

and also im sorry if fang gets a little OC here cause im not good at writing from his POV

I do Not own maximum ride, James Patterson Does, but i do own the plot

enjoy

* * *

"Fang! Fang! Look, those lights down there look like a turtle!"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at my younger brother, Gazzy. "Really Gazzy?" That kid really has a strange imagination.

"I think it looks more like a turkey." said Angel, my younger sister, who as sitting in between me and Gazzy. Maybe it runs in the family. Angel and Gazzy are actually blood related while I'm only there adopted brother. But we were all adopted, but from two different orphanages that we had all been at scence we were born. I was adopted seven years ago when I was eight and they were adopted the next year when angel was one and Gazzy was three.

Anyway, we are on a plane heading to Florida, going to visit some family friends. It was about four in the morning and dark out, so that explains the lights. We still have like two hours on the plane and it was starting to smell. Oh and if you thought that Gazzy's name was just an unfortunate occurrence, its not, its just the name we gave him when we found out about the unfortunate occurrence that is his digestive system.

So there I was, trying to sleep, zone out my siblings, and breath through my mouth at the same time…. This was going to be a long flight.

I was about to doze off when my mom turned around to face us. "Wake up Fang, I have some news." she said while hitting my leg to make me open my eyes. "We haven't told you the whole plan for Florida yet. You see when we get there, there are two other families visiting the Whites. There son and his family are coming. They have two daughters, Max and Nudge." I heard Gazzy chuckle, and I knew what he was thinking, strange names for girls. " And then there is another family that is close family friends of the Whites, the Andersons and they have a daughter and son, Sandy and Iggy."

This news changed my mood. At least it wont be so boring now with other kids.

"And, We are going to Disney World!" said my dad

Even better.

* * *

I Know its short but hey I'm ADD, what am i going to do

tell me if you like it or if you hate it...all i care is that you review

also as you can probibly tell...i cant spell so if anyone wants to volenteer to be a beta reader please do

Thanks for reading and please review


	3. Iggy

Two chapters in a row...im good right

i surprised myself with this one...apparently im great at writing Iggys PoV

any ways i do not own Maximum ride , James patterson does, but o own the plot

enjoy

* * *

I always have to fight the erge to sit on the baggage clam conveyer belt. I mean, if they didn't want us to, why do they make it look so fun. Well in my case, sound, because I'm blind, but don't feel sorry for me because it doesn't effect me at all. Well, except when some idiot decides there has to be a pole in the middle of an isle at the grocery store. (A/N happened to me) but that's where my sister Sandy comes in. She's like my seeing eye dog (but would kill me for saying that).

Anyways, me and my family just landed at the Orlando airport and were waiting for our three check bags. Usually I hate I hate new places, you know, because of the blind thing, but because of all the girly giggling I heard, I knew I was going to love Orlando.

Anyways, once we got our bags, we rented a car and headed on our way to the Whites. After five days there we will head to Disney for five more days. My sister has been planning each day to the fullest so we would hit all the best rides at each park. What she doesn't realize is that there are going to be fourteen other people going with us, which reminded me…

"Yo, Mom!"

"Iggy!" she said, sounding agitated.

" On, I mean, Mother, May I ask a question?" I said with a fake British accent.

"Yes sir, you may." she answered the same way.

" How old are the others, the kids. Are they younger? Older?" knowing my luck, they will all be little ten year olds our younger whole will any the crud out of me.

"Angel is the youngest, she's seven. Gazzy is nine. Nudge is your age Sandy twelve. And both Max and Fang our your age, Iggy, fifteen." she answered. that's my mom, always the stalker. But hey, at least I have two other Fifteen year olds to hang out with.

" has anyone else noticed how weird their names our, I mean, Gazzy, Fang, Nudge, and a girl named Max. Hey , Ig, their names are almost as strange as yours."

I looked at my sister. "Your mean."

"Well your ugly!"

" Your stupid!"

"Your adopted!"

"KIDS! Stop fighting. You have ten days stuck together so start liking each other better!" yelled my dad.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, are we there yet?' I asked

" No, we have two more hours till we get to the White's." he answered. Great.

I felt around the seat for my I pod and started listening to the audio book for my summer reading. It was so boring that after about five minutes I fell asleep.

You know. I love dreams. I love them because I can see in them, no one has to lead me around or explain what's happening. But this one was freaky. There where five other kids. There was a tall girl with dirty blond hair and a guy with long black hair who both looked around my age. Then there was an African American girl, who looked around twelve. Then there was a little girl and boy who both had blond hair and looked like siblings, they seemed to be the youngest. All the sudden they all looked up. I looked to see a black cloud of something that looked like giant birds flying towards us. Suddenly, all the kids jumped up and started to fly with ,get this, their wings. Yes wings. But the craziest thing was that I followed them. I looked to the side and saw a wing, a giant gray and white wing. Apparently I had stopped flying because the youngest girl, the angelic looking one turned to me and said " come on Iggy….Iggy…..Ig…

"Iggy, wake up, we are hear." said Sandy, shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I heard my dad get out of the car, followed by my mom and sister. Apparently we where the last family to show up because I heard lots of greetings going out side. So, trying to forget about my strange dream, I got out of the care and braced myself for the hugs coming my way.

* * *

ike it or hate it? thell me and if there is anything i could improve to make the story better, tell me

Reviewl


	4. Joe the Computer Guy

**Hey im back. I'm so sorry for the wait, but school just started and ive been swamped in homework. But thats behind us now and look I UPDATED. so now you can be happy again. hehehe**

**I do not own maximum ride but i do own the plot.**

**:-)**

* * *

The School

I sat there staring at the screen that had been my job for almost a decade. What's my job you ask, well, I sit in my very comfy office chair from nine in the morning to ten at night, watching a dot wonder around a not to detailed map of a town located somewhere in Virginia. That's all. it's a boring job, but it pays well. there are five of us who have this job.

They tell us that its very important work we are doing and that its helping the world, but I'm not to sure what or who I'm tracking, but some how, I don't think that anyone but my employers.

"Hey, Mark five is on the move!" said Sasha, the pretty Blond to my left. "It seems to be on a plane."

" Same with Two and One, heading south." Said Tom.

"Six and Three are on the move too."

Every one was freaking out. Sure, sometimes our marks leave their designated areas, but never all at once. At least mine wasn't moving. Yupp, I have the east job.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Well, that was short lived. "Mark Four is moving!"

Beep! Beep! Beep! A Siren was now going off and a bright red light was flashing. In a matter of second, one of the scientists I work for came bursting through the door.

"What happening!" he yelled

" It seems that all of the marks are heading due south." said Sasha.

"Find their destinations!" he screamed. We all typed in a series of codes and a blue dot popped up on all our screens while they zoomed out to a map of the full United States. I looked at my comrades' screens. The blue dots were all in Florida. All on the east coast. all in the same place.

"It seems that they all share a final destination. Its on the southern east coast of Florida." said Sasha.

Their was a look of surprise on my employers face, but it finally turned to a look of pleasure. "Finally, what I have been working towards forever." he pulled out his phone and speed dialed someone. I heard someone pick up on the other side rather rudely.

"Listen Jab, its finally happened. We can begin with the experiment." a sound of amazement came from the other side of the line. "Yes sir. The flock is finally together.

* * *

ike it hate it update eather way

L


End file.
